Broken Wing
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry Potter? or is it something else? He's only a child. Will they love him? He's so scared. Hoping not to displease anyone his new life begins.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in his cupboard knees to his chest hugging them. He couldn't see because Dudley and broken his glasses into a million and one pieces. That had been over a month ago and Harry was wondering when he was going to be let out. He coughed bad his body rocking with each harsh cough that he hid in his knees he wore only an oversized shirt that fell to his feet it had been Dudley's once upon a time.

Harry was supposed to be turning 7 tomorrow but he didn't look any older than 3. Pulling back he saw blood again and sighed. He didn't know why but he'd been doing that a lot lately.

He heard the clock chime 12 times outside. He was now 7. The house shook for some reason and he heard shouting. He hid his head in his lap to make himself as silent as possible.

"I'll ask one more time, Tuny!" A voice growled, just outside his door. " Where is the boy?"

"He's not here, Snape!" His aunt answered, "We threw that brat away the day he showed up. " Harry heard mumbling then the locks on his door being undone. "NO! YOU CANT OPEN THAT!"

Harry hissed as light filled his room. When his eyes adjusted he raised his head not that it helped any. He still couldn't see.

"How dare they." A voice the Snape voice said gently. "Hello, little one. I'm Severus Snape are you Harry Evans?" Harry shook his head. "no? May I ask your name them?"

"Freak." Harry replied, his voice barley a whisper. "I'm Freak."

"I see." Severus said softly, "Would you like to leave here and never come back?"

Harry nodded. He began coughing again blood fell from his mouth in a clump before he could hide his head.

He felt himself being pulled out the cupboard and into the man's arms.

"I've got the boy." Severus called, " Torch the house and bring the Muggles with us. He'll want to play with them once he sees this child. "

* * *

Harry watched his home burn and felt nothing his aunt, uncle and cousin were screaming but then he fell asleep. Holding his small tore up blanket to his cheek.

When he woke he was still in the man's arms. Head on his shoulder. He wiggled around.

"You're awake then." Severus asked, "Good, we've arrived. "

Harry looked around as he was sat down in front of a throne. The man sitting in it had black hair and ice blue eyes. He blinked his vision was still blurry.

"This is Harry?" The man asked he stood and walked around Harry. " Harry, you must be cold sitting on the floor take my hand..."

"I'm sorry, sir. " Harry said getting to his feet. Pain flooded through him. "But I am un able to see." He felt a hand take his. "Oh, thank you, sir." He was lead to the throne. The man sat down "I don't want to get you all dirty, sir. I should just sit on the floor..."

"So polite." The man laughed and Harry heard murmures of agreement. " You say you cannot see?"

"No, sir." Harry explained, " I had glasses but my cousin broke them. "

"Hold still and I'll fix that problem right away." The man lifted him into his lap and Harry felt something touch his head. Suddenly his vision was perfect. "How's that?"

"Oh, wow!" Harry cried, "Thank you, sir! I've never seen this well before!" He blinked then blushed, "Oh, I'm getting you all dirty and smelly, sir, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Harry." The man replied, "I'd like to talk to you about magic."

"There is no such thing as magic." Harry said smartly. " uncle and Auntie says so."

The man growled, "They lied to you, Harry."

"Why do you call me Harry, sir?" Harry pushed his bangs out of his eyes. Wait his bangs had never been in his eyes before and had his hair always been this black? "My name is Freak, sir."

* * *

Harry frowned as Tom gently washed him in the bathtub. That was a swimming pool . He wasn't sure he liked the idea of a bath but so far no one had tried to push and hold him under to where he couldn't breathe so he was fine.

Had his hair always reached his feet? He finally sighed and leaned against the man washing him his eyes drooping.

"Sir?"

"Yes, little one?"

"You called me Harry."

"I did."

" They always called me Freak... and well I was wondering... do you know my parents... "

"I am your parents."

Harry jolted and looked up at the man who smiled at him.

"You ... " Harry nodded, "Okay, ... did you want me, sir?"

"Very much." Tom sighed, he hugged his son to him. " I have much to teach you , my little Prince. " He kissed Harry's head. " Magic is real. Potter is not your name and you are not related in anyway to those people. Harry was not the name given to you at birth..."

"I don't like it."

"Good!" A woman huffed coming in. She had long black hair and wild looking black eyes. "I finally found some decent clothes. Do you like black, Hebi?"

"Hebi?" Harry asked getting out of the tub the woman dried him off then put him in black shorts black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. She began brushing his hair. Tom watched from the tub. " What's that mean?"

"In my family it is customary to name our children after stars or constellations. " she said, "My name is Bellatrix yours is Hebi. It is Japanese for Serpent or Serpens . I like Hebi Thomas Riddle better."

"So you're my mother?"

Bellatrix nodded "Would you like a hair cut?"

"I really don't care, ma'am..."

"That is not the proper way to address me, my little Prince."

Hebi bit his lip as the woman... his mom began trimming his hair. He didn't know if he could do this. He'd never had parents before no one who really loved him. Would these people love him? Would they be happy that he was alive? Would they hug him, and kiss him, and tuck him in at night and do all things that his aunt and uncle did for Dudley? He began to hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

Hebi held his new daddy's and new mommy's hands as they walked him down to dinner. The people who worked with his new parents all watched as the family sat at the table. Hebi on his father's right Bella on her husband's left.

"I get to eat?" Hebi asked shyly sitting on his knees and staring at his lap. He was blushing as he glanced up at his mommy and daddy. "Everyone will get some an' I'll still be allowed to eat to?"

"Of course." Tom said in as soft soothing voice no one but Bella had ever heard him use before. "There is more than enough for everyone and you will eat three meals a day and snacks as much as you want. "

"Like Duddy gets all he wants?"

Tom hated that comparison knowing very well who the child was talking about.

"A lot more because your mommy and daddy love you more, Hebi."

"Wow, that's lots!" Hebi looked excited then quickly schooled himself blushing into his lap again, "I mean thank you, sir."

* * *

Hebi was so happy he'd really gotten to eat all that could then his mommy had picked him up and fussed over him when he'd gotten sick and had gushed his apology and tried to clean it up. He'd never been fussed over before and he liked it.

"Call the Healer and Severus now!" Tom demanded eyes fixed on his small shaking boy. "I want to know what is wrong with my son now!"

Hebi looked up at the man who had rescued him and blinked, he was in clean clothes and had had another bath. He was in his sleeping boxers getting scanned with the wand of the Healer. He wanted someone to hold him. His daddy was yelling at someone outside the room while his mommy yelled at the Healer to hurry up and tell her what was wrong. Hebi latched on to the man's hand and pulled a little. The man looked down at him he held his arms up shyly blushing. The man shrugged and picked him up. Hebi found himself cuddling into the man's shoulder. Severus was shocked but hid it.

Bella noticed but kept yelling at healer.

"I'm sorry but your son is abused and I have to report it!"

"NO!" Hebi cried, "My mommy and daddy didn't hurt me! It was Uncle! Auntie didn't even hurt me. Uncle hurt me all the time. Well, I guess he wasn't really my uncle but he was real mean cuz he didn' like that i made things happen all the time! I was saved and brought to my mommy and daddy! "

The Healer blinked at the small boy who now looked panicked. He nodded to the small boys in the Potion Master's arms.

"You are very sick and will have to take potions to help you get better."

"Poisons?" Hebi asked eyes wide. "Why ?"

"Not poisons." Severus explained with a chuckle. "Potions. "

He sat on the bed with the boy and explained his art to him. It wasn't long before Hebi was asking questions hyperly while the Healer healed the bruises and scares as best as he could without the potions. Severus was looking over said potions and explaining what they did when Tom came back in. He cocked his eyebrow at Bella and nodded to where Severus was giving potions to Hebi who swallowed them then kept asking questions.

"It sickingly cute." Bella agreed, rolling her eyes "but we must remember that Snape was the one who brought him home to us along with those filthy Muggles. I'm going to take pleasure in torturing them after these scans."

Looking at the scans Tom agreed. He watched his son send the Healer flying across the room when the man tried to rub a cream on his scars.

"Hebi?" He wanted to see something just how far this trust was going to go. His little one looked at him. " Why don't you let Severus rub the cream on you?"

Hebi blinked and pointed at the man next to him and watched his daddy nod. Hebi thought for a moment then nodded slowly.

* * *

Severus rubbed the scar cream into the child's back wondering how he'd gotten stuck doing this but not really caring as the electric feeling shot through him and made him hard every time he touched the small boy. He wasn't stupid he knew what it meant but he wasn't going to tell anyone not until the boy was older of course. He was about to explode in his pants and he still had to do the poor child's legs. He quickly swallowed his pulse as he began the legs.

He heard a soft release of breath from Hebi and realized his massage had put the small child to sleep. He hadn't meant to do that but he guessed it was a good thing. He finished and stood.

"I'm finished now, my lord." He bowed to Tom and Bella and tried to leave. Bella passed and was tucking in her son but Tom grabbed his arm. "My Lord?"

"Do you have a thing for children?"

"No, my Lord."

"Really?" Tom's eyes flicked down then back to Severus' "then explain?"

"He's my soul mate, my Lord." Severus replied, respectfully " I was going to keep it quiet until he was old enough, my Lord. I will do nothing until then."

"Wrong, Severus." Tom replied, and got a confused look. "You will be Hebi's best friend, his mentor, and his protector. "

"I would love that chance, my Lord." Severus said truthfully, " I thank you. It would be beneficial if he had some way to call me would it not? Something only he can use?"

"Indeed I will think of something." Tom smirked, "If you hurt him in any way shape or form I will end you, Severus."

Severus nodded and was released. He bowed and headed for the Apperation point to return to the school for the start of term. He hated that damn school but he wouldn't leave because now he knew that in four years he would need to be at the school to keep his tiny mate safe from all harm that Dumbledore would try to put him in.


	3. Chapter 3

11 year old Hebi burst through the doors to Hogwarts startling the teachers in the Entrance Hall. He ran past them toward the dungeons and hissed at the snake on Severus' door to be let in. He ran the couch where Severus was reading and jumped on it. Not seeing that some of the teachers had followed.

"I'm 11!" Hebi cheered, and latched his arms around Severus' neck. "Now I get to come to Hogwarts with you!"

"Do your parents know you're here, Hebi?"

"Hai." Hebi laughed as Severus got up arm under his butt so to keep him, Hebi, from strangling him, Severus. " Yes, I told them I was coming to spend my birthday with you! They said it was fine as long as I call when arrive... can I use your floo?"

"In the library down the hall second door on the right."

"Thanks, Sev!"

Hebi dropped to my feet and ran off. He did not see all the shocked faces.

* * *

"I'd like you all to meet Hebi Thomas Riddle." Severus said once Hebi had latched on to his waist a few moments later. As expected Albus' eyes flashed. " Hebi, is the child I told you all about that I've been protecting and mentoring. "

"SEV!" Hebi cheered happily, " This is so cool! I cant wait until I can come to school here! Daddy told me that they had a lot of other classes when he came here but they all went away. I think that' s terrible I was looking forward to Alchemical Studies, " He was hyperly running around Severus his black braid flying behind him. " Why would they keep Divinations and not AS and why did they stop teaching basic magical control? Doesn't every child need to learn to control... CANDY!"

He was suddenly sitting on the floor nipping at a chocolate frog that Minerva had resorted to conjuring.

"Do not give the child candy, Minerva." Severus hissed, " He has enough energy."

"He also has a point. " Flitwick replied, "Bring him along we were going to the Board meeting."

"Oh, Lucius is going to love this." they all heard him mutter as he pulled a still distracted Hebi on to his hip of course the boy latched on to him. "Lead the way."

* * *

Most of the Pure bloods in the room rose as Severus walked in with Hebi. Hebi beamed and dropped to his feet. He bowed and they bowed back and all sat.

"For those of you who don't know." Lucius Malfoy spoke, "This is Hebi Thomas Riddle. He is Heir Gaunt. " Hebi nodded at the looks and held out his right hand where the heir ring rested on his ring finger. " Severus?"

"Hebi, " Hebi looked up at the man he was leaning against. "You may tell everyone why you were looking forward to Hogwarts and why you are now disappointed . "

"Like I was saying all children should be taught Basic Magical Control and why do you have Divinations? It' s useless. My daddy told all about Alchemical Studies and I wanted to take it. I also wanted to take Magical Mysteries and Dark Arts. They had that class when Daddy went to school here. Lets see..." He thought. " Daddy told me about Dueling Clubs but I was told you don't have those anymore either you had a class to teach them and what about making Muggle Studies update and manditory for all pure bloods while the Mudbloods learn Magical Studies. And what about decent teachers for Defense and History? " On and on about all the class that they had used to teach. " Basic Healing... I really wanted to take that class. Most of these were mandatory and don't you think you'd have more Auror's and better qualified Ministry personal if you brought all these back... CANDY!"

"NO!" Every Death Eater in the room, Severus included yelled, standing up but Minerva had conjured another frog and the boy was nibbling on it.

She patted his head.

"You remind me of your father." she laughed, "I will cast my vote with the child."

"As will I." Severus, Lucius and the Death Eaters all chorused,

The whole Board as well all of the Heads agreed. Dumbledore was shaking in anger and voted against it. Saying they didn't have the budget.

" Auntie Cissy can throw a benefit, Uncle Luc?" Hebi asked looking up with wide eyes from his frog. " She can raise the money right?"

"Wonderful idea!" Lucius nodded, "I will contact her at once. She will be more than willing. "

Hebi beamed and returned to his frog only to once again pulled onto Severus' hip.

"Come, Hebi, I have to take you to the book store to pick up your birthday present. "

"YAY!" Hebi cheered. "BOOKS!"

* * *

Severus sighed, wondering why children were blessed with all the energy. He'd taken Hebi to two book stores, His first movie in the theater, a park, they'd brewed potions, gotten him a wand, did his basic school shopping in France, went to the art gallery , the Tower, where they had watched fire works, then gone to wonderful cafe. It was past midnight and Hebi didn't show any signs of slowing down as he ran circles around Severus. They were walking back up to the school. He smiled at the boy and their day. he'd been planning it for months and Hebi had loved it. The only thing Severus hadn't done was kiss the child and he wanted to but wouldn't because for him Hebi was still too young until he was 15.

"Sev?" Hebi asked when they got back to Severus' quarters. Sev smiled at him. " I gotta go home now..." he didn't move to leave looking at Sev with pleading eyes. Sev sighed and gently kissed the child's lips. The boys smile was well worth the push on his hard won control. " I'll see you soon, Sev! I had the greatest birthday ever! Thank you!"

He ran to Sev's library and flooed home. He'd used his pendent to get to Hogsmede. They both wore a necklace with blood red stones hanging from them so they call each other and find each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Hebi was up bright and early the next day his smile never leaving his face and he was happy to tell anyone who would listen just how much he'd loved his birthday and what he and Severus had done. He told them everything except for the kiss he kept that part to himself.

Tom and Bella were happy that Hebi had had a good day. Of course they knew he would even if Severus hadn't taken him out. Hebi just loved being around Severus.

"Mama!" Hebi jumped into her lap that afternoon almost making her spill her tea. She was at a tea party at her sisters. " Mama, I forgot to tell you... Sev let me talk to the Board and they listened to everything I said then agreed to bring the old classes back! Then Dumblydork said they didn't have the funds so I asked uncle Luc if he could ask Auntie Cissy to throw a benefit!"

"That's my brilliant little Prince." Bella laughed kissing Hebi's head. " Now why don't you tell everyone what House you're going to rule over?"

"I'm a ...SNAKE!" And just like that Bella had a giant snake, at least 15 feet long and just as huge around, slithering in her lap. The women all applauded as he turned into himself again. " Like I would choose any other house."

With that he ran off to find his cousin and see what he was up to. Quidditch no doubt but Hebi found Quidditch boring but his cousin loved it. So he went out to the pitch and sure enough a bunch of Death Eaters kids were flying around. He walked in to the stands and decided to have a little fun. Making sure no one could see him he pointed his wand at a Bludger and used a Charm his mum had taught him to make it go only after his cousin. Hebi hated his cousin he was stuck up and thought he was Merlin's gift to everyone. Hebi took every chance to put him in his place. After all he was Merlin's gift to everyone his dad had told him so. He wouldn't have his cousin trying to steal his thrown.

He pulled out a book as Draco began yelling for help. No one came to his aid because they had seen Hebi and knew better to interfere when Hebi was teaching one of them a lesson. Hebi was soon joined by his father and Sev. As soon as Sev sat Harry was in his lap and kissing his cheek then returning to his book on Behavior Modification Charms. They were worth the two months he'd been using the Death Eaters and their kids as scape goats to practice. He felt like he was finally ready to teach Draco a proper lesson.

" Did you spell the Bludger?" Tom asked, Hebi nodded, "Why?"

"He was acting like he was king again. " Hebi replied, looking in his father's eyes. "That's my place. I'm going to be king one day. Right Papa?"

"That's right," Tom smiled at his son. "you will rule over all the world. "

Satisfied Hebi nodded and watched as the Buldger finally managed to knock Draco off his broom. They went down to check on him. The pitch having spells on it just in case this happened so no one would die.

Hebi rose his wand and began doing his Behavior Modification spells as soon as he was standing over Draco whose eyes got big. He quit whining over his arm and blushed at his previous behavior.

"That should teach you the correct way to act and when I feel you've learned your lesson I will remove the spells. Don't even bother trying to do it on your own. I have a spell lock on my wand. Incase you're too stupid to know what that means it means that any spell I cast can only be undone by me." He smiled and grabbed Sev's hand. "Lets go into town!"

Sev laughed and nodded.

* * *

September first began getting closer and closer. One night Hebi was left with Cissy while all the other Death Eaters went out to do something. Harry had a good idea what that something was and as soon as he was alone he held his necklace and wished to be with Sev. He appeared on the top of the Astronomy tower.

"Hebi!" Severus cried pulling him to his side wand raised at those opposing them. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted Sev!" Hebi cried looking at his Papa who had his wand pointed at Dumbledore. " Papa?"

"Turn your head, Hebi." Tom replied, "Let Severus hold you."

Severus knelt and buried Hebi's head in his shoulder casting a silencing charm around them so Hebi didn't hear. He needn't have bothered they were suddenly under attack and Hebi was pushed against the wall with Sev protecting him. He looked at his father just in time to see him cast the killing curse. Dumbledore fell off the tower. The next thing he knew he was being pulled along by Sev. The Death Eaters who were there forming a barrier around them so he didnt get hit by stray spells. He wanted to help after all he'd been learning magic since his mama and papa had taken him in. He knew a lot of Dark Magic and light magic as well. Seeing Fenrir about to get hit he threw a spell that brought the roof down on the half giant. Fenrir nodded at him and he could have sworn he heard Sev chuckle at him.

Finally, they were out of the castle and running across the lawn. Hebi was pushed behind the green houses as Aurors attacked his guard he watched in awe. He'd seen some of the Death Eaters duel before but now he realized that they had just been playing around what he saw before him was amazing and nothing so boring as what he'd seen in his classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hebi woke screaming and thrashing about. He sat up crying. He was pulled in to his Papa's arms. He snuggled close to him.

"It's okay, my little prince. " Tom sighed carrying his son into the bathroom. Hebi had peed the bed. He drew a bath for his son then began washing him. "I'll take you to see Severus when we're all cleaned up. He woke up a little while ago and is asking for you."

Hebi sniffled and rubbed his eyes .

Severus had been in a coma for two weeks because he had saved Hebi's life at the school.

* * *

Hebi wore black boxers and a black tanktop as he was sat on Severus' bed. Severus smiled as the child instantly curled up with him. He wrapped an arm around Hebi and ran fingers through his hair.

"Have a bad dream, my little Prince?" he asked. Hebi sniffled and nodded, " I'm sorry ."

"My fault not yours." Hebi snuggled closer.

"For tonight I will allow you two to sleep in the same bed." Tom spoke. " If only so you both will go to sleep. Now Severus set a good example for Hebi and take your potions. "

Severus smiled at Hebi and downed his healing potions. He was rewarded with a brilliant grin. He wrapped his arms around his tiny mate and they both settled down to sleep. He didn't even grip when Bella tucked them both in. He was too tired and too in pain to really care. All he cared about was that his little Hebi was okay. Though he was grateful that Tom was letting Harry stay with him for now.

* * *

By the time Sept. 1st arrived everyone had their electives and was ready to go. Draco had been taken off of the charms and was acting better. Severus was now Deputy Headmaster at the School as Minerva McGoneggell had taken over as Headmistress.

Hebi stood in his school robes on the platform with his mom and dad looking around. He was holding his mama's hand.

"Hello." Blaise Zabini walked up with his mom, "would it be alright if I escorted the Prince onto the train?"

Hebi looked up at his mama and papa.

"That will be exceptable. " Tom nodded. "I have already loaded his trunk on to the train. I expect you and the other Slytherin's to keep an eye on him at school."

"We will, sir." Blaise replied, "Please come this way, my prince."

"Bye, mama." He hugged her and she kissed his head. "Bye, Papa."

Tom hugged him and kissed his head as well then shooed him along.

Hebi followed Blaise into a train car where Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Theo Nott were already sitting.

"Are you looking forward to this year?" Draco asked, his cousin. "I think it should be great."

"I want Sev!" Hebi suddenly mumbled, tears in his eyes. " I want Sev..."

" We'll see him in a few hours." Pansy soothed. "It's okay." she patted his knee and batted her eyes at him. " We'll keep you company."

"Get away from my cousin!" Draco growled and pulled her off the seat next to him and pushed her into Crabbe and Goyle. Draco sat next to Hebi instead. "She's a leach, cousin. She's just like her dad. She latches on to the rich people and marries them to get their money. I want my father to break our contract but he wont listen."

"I will write to father and tell him to do so. " Hebi replied, sniffling. Draco rubbed his cousin's back. " I have a contract already, too."

"Really?" Blaise asked, he didn't sound happy about it. " Who is it?"

"I don' wanna..." Hebi was almost sobbing. " tell ..."

"It's okay." Draco held his cousin. "It's okay to be nervous about going to school away from your parents."

Harry shook his head.

"I have bad dreams about the school." he confessed, " 'cuse about two months ago I followed the adults and saw Sev get hurt bad at the school. remember his coma and how he's still walking with a cane?" They nodded, "He got hurt saving me that night and I still have bad dreams about it. Can you write a letter to him for me?"

"Of course." Draco nodded. "He'll write right back."

"Hey look." Crabbe pointed to an owl out the window. He opened the window and it flew in. He caught it it looked exhausted. " It's for you, my prince."

"can you call me Hebi? " they all nodded, he whipped his eyes and looked at the package. He opened it. and smiled, " It's a toy?" this plushie was in human form it wore Yellow spandex and had claws coming out of his hands. "What is it?"

"It's a toy popular in the Muggle World. This one is called Wolverine . " Draco read from the note. "From a super hero team called the X-men. Here the rest is rather private . It's from your contract. "

Indeed it was from Severus. He said he bought the hero toy to make Hebi feel safe when he couldn't be there for him at night. He'd also included a few of the original comics for him to read . Hebi smiled and they settled in to read the super hero comics. Though they quickly noticed that Wolverine wasn't in the first few comics.

The comics had them thinking and entertained until they reached the school.

Only Pansy refused to read them. She wouldn't touch anything Muggle. She even said she was going to report them for being traitors.

* * *

After hiding his Comics in his trunk they got off the train. Hebi had hid his Wolverine in his robes to keep it with him.

* * *

 **The toy was originally going to be a Pikachu but I looked it up and Harry went to school in 1991 and Pokemon came out in 1995. You think I would know when Pokemon came out as I'm a huge fan but I forgot.**

 **Anyhow I'm a huge X-men fan as well. Wolvie being my fave of course. So why not I figured . I also thought that reading the X-men could teach them about Diversity and maybe how to get along with others they might not get along with otherwise.  
**

 **Also there will be Sorting in the next chapter.**

 **Well, I hope you read and review!**

 **THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva watched as Severus stared hard at the first years. She knew who he was seeking out sure enough she watched the young Riddle be lead in by a bunch of panicked looking future Slytherin's. The Malfoy boy met Severus' eyes then moved them to the Riddle boy over and over again until Severus gave a stiff nod.

"Is everything alright, Severus?" she asked kindly. "Do you need to be with Mr. Riddle?"

The teachers were all listening.

"I will need to later yes." Severus replied, "Draco says he freaked out on the train and wishes to be near me until bedtime. "

"You got all that from such brief eye contact, Severus?"

"It's quiet easy when you know what to look for, Lupin." Severus replied, "The small boy next to Draco is Hebi Riddle. I've been protecting and mentoring him since he came into his parents care. I will explain that to you later. But you see he's also my mate. " No one other than the new Transfiguration's teacher and Lupin reacted to the news. "He's very timid at times but otherwise he's fine. Lately, he's been having Nightmares and is scared of his own shadow. If you know how to read him properly you can see he's almost on the verge of tears. I will need to be by his side soon or he'll break down."

"I'll rush things as fast as I can." the Sorting Hat said, it was sitting between Minerva and Severus. "With Albus' spells off me and no longer clouding my judgement. I will be at full power. I will take this opportunity to apologize to Hufflepuff. It's going to be a difficult in coming."

Prof. Sprout sighed.

Minerva stood.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Headmistress Prof McGonagall. This year we're going to be doing things a little different. " she took the hat and handed it to Severus. He went and stood before the first years. "Do as Prof. Snape tells you."

"Line up in a single file line!" Severus ordered, "There will be no pushing, no pulling, no shoving, no shouting, no talking of any kind! Do it now!" the first years quickly formed a line. "One by one you will come forward and state your name. I will put the hat on you it will call your house and you will go quietly to the cheering table. If you make a scene or put up a fuss I will punish you for everyone to see." he sneered, corporal punishment was back and he was itching to use it on a set of red headed twins or anyone else who annoyed him. "First!"

Pansy strolled forward acting superior. Severus lowered the hat. His first target.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As he expected she put up a fuss. A loud one. He pulled a paddle out and swatted her four times. He then marched her in front of the Head Table and put a Sticking Charm on her as well as Silenced her.

"Next!"

"Gregory Goyle." Goyle said timidly he really wanted Slytherin.

Severus lowered the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Goyle sighed and walked over to the table. Name after name after name until only a hand full were left. Severus marched forward and grabbed two boys who were picking on Hebi and dragged them forward. He paddled them both.

"I set down the rules and you broke them." he stated , "State your names. "

"Neville Longbottom."

Severus lowered the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ronald Weasley."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Both quickly joined Pansy.

"Next!"

Three remained. Draco jerked his head at the bushy brown haired girl. Who bowed her head in thanks and quickly went up.

"Hermione Granger."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione happily ran over to the cheering table.

Draco walked up next with Hebi who had tears in his eyes and was shaking.

"Hebi Riddle." Draco said pushing Hebi to Severus.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Draco Malfoy." Draco stated moving Hebi to where he'd stood.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco began pulling Hebi toward the table though Hebi tried to get back to Severus.

"Severus, take Mr. Riddle to the Hospital Wing he looks ill." Minerva said, standing "and return the hat, please."

Draco let Severus lead Hebi off and went to his table.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the hall Severus picked Hebi up and carried him to his rooms in the dungeons. He sent the hat back to Minerva's office with a thanks. He rubbed Hebi's back. Hebi was clinging to him and his Wolverine doll. He was sobbing.

"It's okay, Hebi you and I can eat dinner together now."

"I'm sorry. " Hebi sniffled as a House Elf brought them food. " A Prince of Darkness shouldn't be this weak but this castle scares me."

"It's alright. " Severus kissed his head and set him down in a chair at his table so they could eat. "Everything is alright, Hebi. Albus is gone now he cant bother you. He can never hurt you again. "

"I know that. " Hebi replied, "Really, I do but I close my eyes and I see you being hurt because I was stupid and followed you. I wanted to see you all doing real work. I wanted to see you all fighting for real. I didn't know you would be killing him. I know I'm selfish, Sev I really do but, I want to be like Papa. I want to be strong like him. Where nothing scares me."

"There is something that scares your Papa and your Mama and myself."

"Really?" Hebi asked in awe. "you three are the strongest people I know what could scare you?"

"That something will happen to you." Severus replied with a loving smile. "We worry everyday that something might happen to our little Hebi. "

Hebi's eyes went wide. Him? They were scared that something bad would happen to him?

"I love you." He beamed, "I want to call Mama and Papa."

After he finished eating Hebi called his parents and told them he loved them and that he was a Slytherin and all about the Sorting and Draco trying to protect him from Weasley and Longbottom. He made sure to tell them about Pansy and how she'd acted on the train and that he wanted her contract with Draco broken at once. They agreed and said they would deal with the Parkinson's accordingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hebi walked into the Common Room with Severus and heard several sighs of relief. He knew that they could probably tell that he had broken down again and sobbed on Severus by looking at his red puffy eyes but no one said anything.

Severus gave a lecture then had the first years line up so they could go up to the Hospital Wing. Hebi stayed close to Severus as they walked. Finally, they reached the wing and went in.

"Ah, our new little snakes." Madam Pomfry smiled at all of them "Find a bed and I'll start checking you over at once." her eyes landed on Hebi. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Hebi's eyes got a little big but he nodded. "Are you sure, honey?"

"I am fine." Hebi stated , "I'll be fine."

"Very well, why don't you go first to show all your little finds that it's okay to get scanned. " Hebi frowned at her but went over to a bed and sat down on it. The room went silent. "Okay, lets start with you, Mr. Riddle." she pulled her wand out. "Now I'm going to just run a few scans on you. It wont hurt you at all..."

"You are being condescending!" Hebi stated harshly. "You will stop it at once! You will not speak down to me, Woman!"

Poppy blinked shocked but then chuckled and nodded.

"I apologize, Mr. Riddle." Poppy said, "Lets begin."

She began running all her scans. She frowned when she got a full medical history. She knew of course who the little Prince was and that he'd been kept from his parents and abused and that the boy's healer had fixed him up.

"Severus, dear, I need you to call Mr. Riddle's parents."

"What?" Severus and Hebi asked. "Why?"

"I really need to talk to your parents, Mr. Riddle."

Severus went over to the fire and placed the call. Bella came through first. She grabbed Hebi in her arms and hugged him. He clung as his daddy came over with Severus.

"What is wrong with my baby?" Bella demanded, absently taking her child on her hip and rocking him a bit. " Well, out with it!"

"It would seem that your son has been hit with a Dark Curse ." Poppy said, noting that Severus and Tom looked murderous and Bella was hugging her son to her. "It seems to be coming from his chest." Bella sat Hebi down and began undressing him. Sure enough there was a large gash on Hebi's chest. "Why did you not tell your parents about it?"

"It was not there this morning." Hebi frowned. "and I have not been around anyone who would be stupid enough to attack me in two months."

"It is a slow acting curse." Poppy informed. "But it is feeding off Mr. Riddle's magic and is going to start causing him a lot of pain very soon. I myself have never seen any curse like this before and I am not equipped or skilled enough to handle it. I suggest you take the child to his Healer immanently. "

"But what about my classes?!"

"I'll take really good notes!" Blaise swore up and down. He wanted to get his Princes attention. "i'm in all your same classes."

"I take better notes than you." Theo said. " I'll take Hebi's notes!"

"I'm his cousin!" Draco stated coldly. "I'll do it!"

"I DON"T CARE WHICH ONE OF YOU TAKE HIS NOTES!" Bella yelled, silencing the boys. "TAKE THE NOTES SO I MAY TEND TO MY BABY PRINCE!"

* * *

Hebi found himself in St. Mungos being fussed over by his Healer. Scan's kept being taken over and over again. A nice cream had been spread over his wound and it looked to be shrinking but he had no illusions that the curse itself was being healed. The adults were all talking in low voices and trying not to alarm him. He was starting to get antsy . He grabbed his necklace and vanished. He appeared on Severus' bed and began crying. Severus came running out of his bathroom in a towel pulling on boxers underneath them. He tossed the towel back into the bathroom. He instantly got on his bed and pulled Hebi in to his arms. He heard his floo sound but was trying to calm his tiny mate down.


End file.
